User blog:NMBRHNTR64/What's Coming Soon to Dokkan?
Alright, so Dokkan has an almost shocking assortment of characters thus far, from main characters like Goku to characters that have only appeared once like Grand Supreme Kai. But considering the characters we have so far, there are still quite a few cards that we don't have yet and as such should be expecting to arrive at some point. I figured making this should give us a good idea of what cards may be to come. Each of them are organized by series and next to most of them I have listed why I think we are getting them at some point and/or what kind of card it may be. Post in the comments what you think or if I should add any other characters! Dragon Ball Z * Gohan (Great Ape) - Already has a boss card and we need more giant characters. * King Vegeta (Great Ape) - We already have Bardock's team as Great Apes and we need more giant characters * Vegeta (Kid) (Great Ape) - ^ * Turles (Great Ape) - ^^ * Power-Weighted Perfect Cell - We got the Trunks version of this so why not. * Majin Buu (Gohan absorbed) - Strongest form of Buu, and we got his other forms. * Lord Slug - Already has a boss card and one of the few notable movie bosses we are missing. * Garlic Jr. - Another one of the few movie bosses we are missing. * Bio-Broly - Why not? Dragon Ball Super * Goku (SSB Kaio-ken) - I'm on the fence about this one mainly because it only appeared in the DBS anime and not the manga. I feel like it has a good chance of happening though. * Monaka - Probably won't happen but I just think it would be really funny. * Champa * Vados * Trunks (Super) * Super Saiyan Trunks (Super) - Will probably be a Dokkan for base form. * Super Saiyan 2 Trunks (Super) * Goku Black - Already has a boss card. * Super Saiyan Pink Goku Black * Zamasu Dragon Ball GT * Super Saiyan 4 Goku - We have all of GT Goku's other forms. * Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta - If we get Goku we should probably get him too. * Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta - Is really popular and don't see why not if we get the other SS4s. Will probably be insanely OP. May or may not be LR. * Goku (GT) (Golden Great Ape) - Need more giant characters. * Vegeta (GT) (Golden Great Ape) - ^ * Super Baby 2 (Golden Great Ape) - ^^ * Super 17 * The Shadow Dragons - They will all probably get their own cards. Syn Shenron will probably Dokkan into Omega Shenron. Other * Super Saiyan 3 Broly - Has existed about as long as SS3 Vegeta and Broly is REALLY popular in Japan. * Super Saiyan 4 Broly - He's in Heroes and Broly is REALLY popular in Japan. * Super Saiyan 4 Gohan - He's in Heroes, and he's cool so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ * Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta - He's in Heroes and Gogeta is insanely popular. * Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta - ^ * Super Saiyan 2 Bardock - He's in Heroes, and he's cool so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ * Super Saiyan 3 Bardock - ^ * Time Breaker Bardock - Xenoverse 2 promotion Category:Blog posts